Aku no Meshitsukai
by MI-CHAN66
Summary: DISCONTINUED  Will re-write later Psyche would do anything to protect his precious brother, even become evil. not a good summary. based of the Akuno series from vocaloids Rin and Len Kagamine.
1. I will protect you

_Disclaimer: I don't not own Durarara! Or the vocaloids. This is a fan fiction made purely for the enjoyment of others._

_This is based off of vocaloids Rin & Len's Aku no series. Consisting of the songs;_

_Daughter of Evil (Aku no Musume) video link:_

_Servant of Evil (Aku no Meshitsukai) video link:_

_Message of Regret video link:_

_This fan fiction features the Durarara! characters; Orihara Izaya, Psyche, Heiwajima Shizuo, Tsugaru, and other miscellaneous cameos._

_This story was actually inspired by Izaya Orihara's (Limone-sensei) cover of Servant of Evil here:_

_**Aku no Meshitsukai**_

He is the prince, and he is the servant. Destiny separated such pitiful twins. The young servant would sacrifice everything, if for the sake of protecting him, then he would even become evil.

If that is what it took.

Psyche watched as his brother played with the wide assortment of colored blocks. They were young, being only the age of six, and spent everyday playing together.

Psyche loved his brother, always so curious and adventurous, and watching over him was something that he had always done. No one had ever told him to do so, but no matter what, Psyche wanted nothing more that to protect his cute sibling, from whatever harm may come to him. He vowed to always do so, until the day he died.

They were born into high expectations, as the church bells blessed their birth, their futures were split in two. For the convenience of selfish adults.

"Iza-chan, come on! Lets go play outside!" Psyche chirped happily.

He grabbed his brothers hand as he led him to the door of their room. They smiled and laughed everyday, more than happy spending their lives together.

"Psyche-chan! Wait for me! You're running to fast!" Izaya called after his energetic brother.

Psyche smiled, his teeth showing, as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Silly Iza-chan~!" He sang happily.

They played just as other children did, their lives filled to the brim with happiness as they grew more and more each day.

It wasn't until they had turned eight, that Psyche had become aware of the one difference they had.

Master and Servant.

Psyche hated it. And when they took his precious brother away from him, he lost all control of himself.

"NO!" He shouted as the servants held him back.

Izaya struggled with all his might to break free from the ministers grasp, kicking and screaming, completely terrified as they ripped the brothers relationship apart.

"Iza-chan! No, let him go!" Psyche cried, trying his hardest to get to his distraught brother.

Izaya was to be ruler of their land, and as they saw it, Psyche was the only distraction from obtaining their goal.

If they separate them, they could mold Izaya into the being they wanted him to be.

For four long years, Psyche was forbidden to see Izaya. Missing the moments of Izaya's life he had so longed to see. And now, he knew nothing about his brother.

When they were reunited, Psyche cried tears of joy upon the very sight of his brother, and Izaya, looked at him with disgust.

"I-Iza-chan?" Psyche said nervously.

This person…was not his brother…who is it?

Izaya scowled angrily, crossing his arms, and standing up straight as the large doors separating he and his brother slowly began to close.

"What a _ridiculous _name."

Was all he said before the doors closed.

The wedge between them growing ever larger.

From then on, Psyche became nothing more than another one of Izaya's servants. He was forbidden to call him anything _but_ Izaya-sama, or simply, master.

And he hated it. _Despised _it.

Izaya had changed, they changed him, his precious brother. His brother that he had loved so much, that looked at him with such sweet innocent eyes, now looked at him with anger and disgust. It wasn't fair.

Psyche cried.

Psyche began once again to spend everyday with his beloved brother. Eventually, Izaya had once again become used to Psyche's presence, and yet, they never once spent a day as simple brothers.

Psyche watched as everyday his brother became even more stunningly beautiful, and all the more corrupt. Raising taxes, waging wars, even torturing the towns people. As Psyche watched, he never became angry with his brother for what he had done, not once.

He vowed since they were children to always protect Izaya. Always.

Even if all the world became his enemy, he promised, to always protect him.

For all he wanted, was to see him smile.

He is the prince, and he is the servant. That is something that will never change.

Destiny separated those pitiful twins.

If it was for the sake of protecting him, then he would even become evil.

_If that's what it took._

**Authors note's:**

**The first chapter of Aku no Meshitsukai is done! XD I really enjoy writing this story, I don't know why, its just really fun. ^^ Poor Psyche gets to tell his sad tale now. T^T sad face…**

**Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is always helpful! Thank you!**


	2. This first love

_Disclaimer: I don't not own Durarara! Or the vocaloids. This is a fan fiction made purely for the enjoyment of others._

_This is based off of vocaloids Rin & Len's Aku no series. Consisting of the songs;_

_Daughter of Evil (Aku no Musume) video link:_

_Servant of Evil (Aku no Meshitsukai) video link:_

_Message of Regret video link:_

_This fan fiction features the Durarara! characters; Orihara Izaya, Psyche, Heiwajima Shizuo, Tsugaru, and other miscellaneous cameos._

_This story was actually inspired by Izaya Orihara's (Limone-sensei) cover of Servant of Evil here:_

The young servant visited the neighboring country, his young master ordering him to bring him information on a man that had captured his heart.

Psyche sighed.

He really didn't know what he was supposed to truly do, and even worse, he was lost. Wandering around the crowded streets, trying to navigate his way to the bar said man was assumed to be working at.

Psyche felt nervous, there were so many people, people he didn't know, he began to feel slightly scared. But he made a promise to Izaya that he would return with something useful for him, even if he didn't know what exactly that meant.

He scurried his way to the wall of a small shop, desperately trying to escape the large swarm of people in the streets.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

The voice was gentle, angelic. It made Psyche's heart flutter with excitement.

He turned to face the form, from which the eloquent voice had come from, his heart beating rapidly as he did so.

The man before him was, handsome, to say the least. He was tall, with golden blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes that shown like the setting sun over the ocean. His gentle face, plastered with a serene smile, the kind of smile one would assume an angel to possess.

"I-I…I'm…I-I was just…uh.."

The man chuckled lightly. Finding Psyche's nervousness extremely cute.

"Are you lost? I know this place very well, I could help you if you'd like."

The light pink hue on Psyche's face turned to a deep shade of red.

He pointed Psyche in the direction of the bar, and smiled at him fondly one last time, turning his back to him and walking towards a similar looking blonde man a few feet away.

Psyche stood there, thinking about the man he had just met.

With his kind voice and smiling face, Psyche fell in love a first sight.

Psyche thought of this man, even as he returned home. Eager to tell Izaya about the one he had met, and possibly make up something to tell him about the man he was supposed to be following as well.

He practically skipped down the large corridor leading to Izaya's room, feeling incredibly giddy, as he thought of the wonderful man dressed in blue. As he opened the doors, the first thing he saw was his brother, lashing out at a poor maid who had, apparently, dropped a tray of tea. She scurried out of the room as fast as she could, looking like she was about to cry.

'_Izaya-sama can be scary.'_

Was the first thing to pop into Psyche's mind.

The second thing he saw, was that his brother was not yet dressed appropriately for the day. Still in his sleeveless silk shirt, short baggy pants, and nothing on his feet but socks. Psyche was appalled.

"I-Izaya-sama!"

Izaya looked up towards his brother and smiled.

"Hello, Psyche-chan. You got back earlier than I expected."

"Wh-What are you wearing! Why aren't you dressed properly!"

Izaya scowled at him.

"I didn't feel like it."

"B-But Izaya-sama..!"

Izaya held his hand up in front of him, effectively stopping Psyche's mouth from producing anymore words.

"Any information?"

Psyche stopped for a moment, almost not understanding what he was asking for, until the memory of the kind man came back into his mind.

He blushed furiously, causing Izaya to quirk his eyebrow in confusion.

"Um, he, uh…Is still working at that bar and, um, he likes…"

Psyche blurted out the first thing that popped into his head.

"Orange's!"

Izaya stared at him, not quite understanding Psyche's odd behavior.

"Really?" Izaya asked questioningly.

Psyche gulped. The young boy had no idea what to say, and that had been the wrong choice.

Izaya shrugged.

"Whatever. That's nothing that would ever really help me however."

Psyche exhaled a shaky breath, half expecting Izaya to yell at him, and walked until he stood beside his brother by the large window in his room.

A pink blush began to form on his pale cheeks as he tried to find the words to say.

"Um…Izaya-sama?"

Izaya looked at him, noticing his pink cheeks, and immediately began to worry for his brother.

"What is it Psyche-chan? Are you feeling alright?"

Psyche nodded his head up and down in a way that almost looked painful.

"I wanted to ask you…about-!"

"Izaya-sama!"

Psyche was cut off by a loud, thunderous voice coming from the door of his brothers room. Shiki angrily stormed in and immediately began lecturing Izaya about his clothes.

Psyche put his hands behind his back as he stood in the corner of the room. Simply watching as the minister argued with his brother.

This is how it will always be. Getting the chance to talk with his brother alone, was never something to happen often, and this was proof. Psyche was unimportant, and he had accepted this, but he truly wished he and his brother had been born as normal children.

Psyche's heart was overflowing with happiness and a feeling that he had never experienced before. A feeling he thought to be love, and all he wanted to do now, is tell Izaya all about it. All about the kind man he had met, the utterly magnificent feeling in his chest, _everything._ Just as Izaya had done with Psyche when he fell in love with the man across the sea.

But he was denied even that.

After the minister left, Izaya stuck his tongue out like a five year old child, causing Psyche to smile and resist the urge to laugh at his brothers silliness.

Izaya flopped down on the multiple cushions he kept near the window and looked up at Psyche once more.

"What were you saying Psyche-chan?"

Psyche smiled sadly at his brother.

"It's nothing Izaya-sama."

**Author's note's:**

**And so, chapter 2 is complete! I was writing this at like 2 in the morning so it doesn't really flow to well, but I think I fixed most of the spelling mistakes. Anyway, I don't have much to say so…**

**Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is always helpful!**

**Thank you! **


End file.
